


5 Times Sam Missed the Unresolved Tension and the 1 Time He Didn’t

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Interrupting Moose Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Sam was happy for his brother and his best friend finally got their heads out of their asses and got together. He really was. That in mind, some days he missed when the sexual tension was uncut and he could enjoy his cereal and daily life in peace.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Sam & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	5 Times Sam Missed the Unresolved Tension and the 1 Time He Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go...

Sam was happy for his brother and best friend. He really was. How could he not be? He had been caught between the eye-fucking and longing stares for the last how many years. He was thrilled when Dean had told him about his romantic relationship with their angel friend. No one was happier the two idiots were together then him. 

With that in mind Sam did find himself missing the days with the unresolved sexual tension. Such as times like these. 

1- Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, eating his cereal when his brother walked in. Dean was wearing his dead man’s robe and his ‘pre coffee don’t talk to me face’. He also had an equally bed rumpled angle on his heels who was openly ignoring the face. 

“Dean, all I’m saying is you should have a glass of juice or water before your coffee.” Cas was saying. 

“Cas, I’m not discussing this without coffee.” Dean said as he grabbed his mug only for it to be snatched from his hand. This was going to be an entertaining morning. 

“Juice is full of nutrients and natural sugars that are good for you, especially given the circumstances.” Cas moved to grab a glass from the cabinet. 

“I’ll have all the juice you want. Just give me like 2 cups of caffeine.” Cas gave Sam a pleading look and Sam wasn’t one to leave a friend hanging. Or miss an opportunity to tease his brother. 

“Yeah Dean, you should have some juice. We even have organic apple juice in the fridge and bendy straws in the drawer.” Sam said cheekily and was rewarded by Dean’s death glare redirected to him. 

“I am not drinking Sam’s hippy crap before coffee, if at all.” Dean replied. 

“Dean, we went 3 times last night, at your age that’s a lot, even with your high libido.” 

“Guys, I’m still here.” Sam tried to remind the couple before things got too graphic. 

“You were with me and you’re thousands of years old, why don’t you drink the juice?” Dean demanded and ignored his brother. As they tend to sometimes do. 

“My vessel doesn’t need the nutrient yours does. And it would just taste like molecules anyway.” 

“You weren’t saying that when you were swallowing my cu-“ Sam didn’t hear the rest of Dean’s comment or the argument. Like the grown man he was, he slapped his hands over his ears and ran out of the room while shouting over the couple. Who liked cereal anyway? 

2- The next time, Sam was sitting in the library, researching for cases and minding his own business. It had been a while since their last hunt and he knew Dean and him were going to get antsy staying in the bunker too long. 

Finally, something caught his eye. A 40 year old man had his heart ripped out in a bar parking lot. Police were calling it an animal attack. 

Sam scoffed, animal attack. When was it ever just an animal attack? Especially in a parking lot outside a raging bar? With his lap top his hand he made his way to Dean’s room.

He should have seen it. He was a well seasoned hunter, he should have heard it. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t. Maybe he had been too caught up in finally getting a case. He didn’t know. All he does know was he should have ran for his life before it was too late. 

“Hey Dean, get this-“ There. Before him. Was his older brother, legs wrapped around his best friends waist. His best friend, balls deep in his big brother. The three of them stared at each other for 1 long second before Sam’s brain was up and running again. 

“Gah!” Was all he managed to get out, slapping his hand over his eyes and trying to escape the nightmare. His back hit the door frame as he closed it, then the hall wall opposite Dean’s room before he slammed the door shut.

He didn’t uncover his eyes until he was back in the safety of his own room. Sam cringed and shook himself at the graphic scene he just witnessed.

It wasn’t the first time he had walked in on Dean and it probably would not be his last. Nether the less the experience was never a comfortable one and always made him pray for eye bleach. He knew from past experience he would need a couple days (or weeks) before he was able to look either man in the eye again without blushing. 

Grabbing the pair of noise canceling headphones Dean had graciously gifted to him shortly after telling Sam about him and Cas, he stomped his way back to his brother’s door. 

He ripped off his shoe and sock and placed the sock on the door knob. That had been their sign ever since they had been hunting on their own. A sock or a tie on the door meant their was someone else in the room and cloths were not in the equation. 

With his headphones still firmly in place he marched back to the library and tried to refocus on the case he had found. 

3- The third time they were working a case. It was Cas, Dean, and Sam together on the job for the first time in a while. Normally it was just him and his brother, or his brother and Cas, or couple times it was even Sam and Cas, but it was rarely the 3 of them. 

Most due to the fact that though Dean and Cas’ PDA was very minimal, sharing a long car ride, motel room, or even just a motel wall was too much for Sam. 

They were in town on a case that didn’t have a clear pattern between the victims. So they had figured all hands on deck as they didn’t know what they were dealing with. 

At the moment Dean and him had been placing their money on vengeful spirit. With the only clear connection was all the victims ended up having a bloody death alone in a locked room. 

Sam had gone to the morgue while Cas and Dean talked with the victims loved ones. He was sure the couple could be professional enough to finish the job while keeping it in their pants. At the least, Cas could keep Dean in his own pants. He had been wrong.

The morgue had been no help. The victims had no marks, wounds, or even physical appearance in common. Sam was at a lost and was hoping his brother and friend had done better then he had. He had been right. 

Approaching the motel room, Sam was greeted by Cas’ blue tie on the door handle and filthy moans coming from the other side. He huffed in dismay. 

“Seriously guys? Couldn’t wait till we finished?” Sam muttered to the damn tie and decided to go get food. 

He took his time, slowly ordering and walking back to the room in hope they would be done by then. Sure enough, the tie had been removed from the door and Sam was free to enter. 

“Seriously?” Sam demanded as he entered the room. Dean had his head in Cas’ lap (both fully dressed, thankfully) and they both looked away from the TV to Sam. 

“We’re on a job and you guys can’t keep your hands to yourselves for 48 fucking hours?” Sam threw the food on the table and stood there with his arms crossed. Waiting for an explanation or even a look of shame. He got neither. 

“Solved it.” Dean said with a shit eating grin, sitting up and walking over to the food. 

“What do you mean solved it?” Sam demanded. 

“We did the interviews and Dean noticed that they all had gone to the circus. It was the ghost of the popcorn maker that was attached to the kernels.” Cas explained, stealing a fry from Dean.

“Yep, so he ripped them apart from the inside.” Dean said with his mouth full and the damn smirk still on his face. “So, celebratory sex.” 

“And you what? Burned all the kernels?” Still mad, Sam really didn’t want to be told he had spent the morning looking at mutualized corpses for nothing. 

“Yep, case closed.” Dean smiled again while polishing off his burger. 

“Great.” Was all Sam could mutter before digging begrudgingly into his own burger. 

4- The fourth time they made him want eye bleach was on their way back from a case. 

It had been fairly straight forward, salt and burn, a milk run. The only problem was it was in upstate Maine. It had been a long drive there and it was going to be a long drive back even with Dean or Cas behind the wheel. 

So when night fell and none of the men wanted to spend the night in the car if they didn’t have to, they found themselves a no tell motel and booked a room. 

This late at night Sam didn’t have a problem sharing a room with the couple because it was too late and they were too tired to do anything other then cuddle. Sam definitely didn’t find his grumpy older brother cuddling cute. Nope. And there was definitely no black mail worthy pictures. 

Team Free Will slept peacefully for the night. The next morning they were set to hit the road. 

Once again everything was fine and comfortable and completely not eye bleach worthy until lunch. 

Sam has walked to the diner across from the parking lot of the local park where they had left the car. Dean had made his order and claimed to be more then content to wait in the car with Cas. That was a mistake. 

Sam came back to the impala with his hands full of food. Focusing on not dropping it he didn’t even realize the events in the back seat until he had the car door open. All 3 men froze. Sam slammed the car door and found a picnic table to enjoy his salad. 

He wasn’t mad or anything. It was just sometimes he was a little jealous of Dean and Cas’ relationship. He missed the times when he had had that with Jess and made him miss Eileen who he was hopefully forming such a relationship with. 

The thought of her sent butterflies in his stomach and he decided to text her to check in. Maybe she was even close and they could meet up. Dean wasn’t the only Winchester who could get lucky. 

5- The next time it happened. Sam couldn’t stop blushing for what felt like hours. 

He was on his way to the kitchen for his post-run smoothie. It had been a crispy afternoon and after sleeping in due to a long night with Eileen, he had decided to make up for missing his morning jog. 

As he turned the corner though he was met by a sight that made him wish he had never gotten out of bed. 

In the kitchen. Where they sit together. Where they eat. Was Dean on his knees in front of Cas with the angle’s cock in his mouth. 

“We eat in here!” Sam cried as he stomped to the shower. Ignoring Dean’s laughter followed by Cas’ moans following him. 

1- Sam had gotten back from a grocery run a few hours ago. He had faintly heard his brother and friend getting it on in the ‘Dean-Cave’ so he opted for Netflix in his room for a couple hours. 

After a bit he realized he must have left his laptop in the ‘Dean-Cave’. It was risky. He wanted to do a little research, maybe even Skype Eileen, but his chance of seeing something he didn’t want to was high. 

After one more episode, Sam decided it had been long enough and it was probably safe to grab it. 

Carefully, he snuck down the hall, keeping his ears sharp for any R-rating sounds. When he heard nothing he figured it was safe. 

He crept into the Dean-Cave, it rank of sex but was otherwise okay. Spotting his laptop on the end table, he got closer and had planned on keeping his eyes away from the couch he knew Dean had gotten specifically for him and Cas. 

Curiosity got the better of him though and his eyes drifted to the couple. The sight made his heart ache with happiness. 

His stoic, devil-may-care, brother was wrapped in his angel. Cas’ cheek was resting on Dean’s head and his arms were clasped around his waist. Dean’s face buried in the crook of Cas’ neck and the softest smile on his face. Angles didn’t sleep but sometimes Cas would rest his eyes and go into some meditative sleep if he felt tired. 

“Love you, Cas.” Dean muttered almost inaudibly in his sleep and placed a kiss on the exposed skin. 

Sam made his leave as quietly as possible. His mind made up that he would Skype Eileen. Just as he was leaving he heard Cas’ reply. 

“Love you too, Dean.” 

Yeah, some days Sam almost missed when his brother and friend weren’t sleeping together, if only for his brain’s sake. But he wouldn’t wish his brother’s happiness away for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
